Messiah
Messiah appeared in 2012 TV series called Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Messiah (メサイア Mesaia) is the main villain of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and is the leader of the Vaglass. While appearing as a large, disembodied transparent digital skull, it is actually a projection of the real Messiah who is located within the core of the Transport Research Center, which serves as both the Vaglass's base and as Messiah's inactive body. Though being a virus capable of wreaking havoc, Messiah's actions run on utter impulse and believing himself to be a superior life form compared to humans. As a result, he can be very ill-tempered and impatient with Enter's progress despite the benefits of a cool-headed servant. Messiah was originally a computer virus that mysteriously infected the Transport Center's computers on Christmas 1999 and underwent an evolution from the Enetron in the system. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Messiah took control of the complex and all the mecha within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, and defense systems. However, the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyper Space to trap Messiah. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Messiah used this to absorb the scientists, save Masato Jin who evaded capture, to use their collective intellect in serving him as both his "Engineers" and as source material to create Enter and Escape. In 2012, after thirteen years since he was trapped in Hyper Space, Messiah gained the means to send his agents back into reality, with the ultimate goal of gathering enough Enetron needed to bring himself back into reality so he can assimilate the entire planet to cement his reign. Throughout the course of the series, Messiah remained on the sidelines until Enter subjected him to a special program that evolves Messiah, enabling him to create an extension of himself: Messiah Cell. Alerted to this by Hiromu's father, who has been acting against Messiah with the other scientists despite becoming part of him, the Go-Busters enter Hyper Space to end things with Messiah once and for all. While Messiah Cell was defeated by the Go-Busters, he still survived when Enter distracted Red Buster long enough to back up his data into thirteen DataCards. Enter scattered twelve of the cards, keeping one to assimilate onto himself. The DataCards, one by one, fuse with various objects to create new Messiah Metaloids. Eventually the data these Metaloids collect can manifest into a reborn Messiah, though Enter reveals that he is going be the new Messiah. Upon learning it, Escape attempts to restore Messiah by gathering three of the Messiah cards together within Megazord Zeta before it evolved into Messiah Reboot. Absorbing Escape's data once her services are no longer needed, Messiah uses his new body to rampage until he is destroyed for good by the Go-Busters. See Also * Evox Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Characters Portrayed by Seiji Sasaki Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2012 Category:Super Sentai Universe